The present invention relates to a portable karaoke microphone device and a karaoke apparatus which are used for so-called xe2x80x9ckaraokexe2x80x9d, in which accompanying melodies are automatically played.
In the prior art, a recording medium such as a laser disk, video disk, etc. is played back in a karaoke apparatus main body which is fixed in a room. A portable microphone is connected to this karaoke apparatus main body via a flexible cord, and the voice signal from the microphone and accompanying melody played back by the karaoke apparatus main body are transmitted to speakers so that the sound is output. At the same time, characters indicative of the title of the tune and lyrics of the accompanying melody, etc. are displayed along with background images on a display device such as a cathode ray tube, a liquid crystal display device, etc.
In this prior art, the karaoke apparatus main body which is positionally fixed must be operated in order to accomplish the operations such as selection of the accompanying melody, etc.; accordingly, the operating characteristics are poor. Furthermore, the size of the apparatus normally tends to be large. In addition, it is not possible to store a plurality of accompanying melodies on a single recording medium; and it is necessary to prepare a plurality of recording media which are stored with not only the favorite accompanying melodies but also unfavored accompanying melodies. Accordingly, the operating characteristics are poor in this regard as well.
The object of the present invention is to provide a portable karaoke microphone device and karaoke apparatus in which the operating characteristics are improved.
The present invention provides a portable karaoke microphone device which is characterized in that the microphone device comprises:
(a) a nonvolatile first memory which stores accompanying melody data,
(b) a nonvolatile second memory which stores image data,
(c) a first memory connector to which the first memory is detachably and replaceably connected,
(d) a microphone element which converts a voice signal into an electrical signal, and
(e) a processing means which creates an acoustic signal by synthesizing the accompanying melody data from the first memory and the voice signal from the microphone element, and which creates a composite video signal using the image data from the second memory.
According to the present invention, an acoustic signal and a composite video signal are respectively led out from the portable karaoke microphone device, and these signals are transmitted to the acoustic signal input terminal and to the composite video signal input terminal of a television set via, for example, a flexible cord. As a result, karaoke playing and singing can be enjoyed.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a portable karaoke microphone device which is characterized in that the microphone device comprises:
(a) a nonvolatile first memory which stores accompanying melody data,
(b) a nonvolatile second memory which stores image data,
(c) a first memory connector to which the first memory is detachably and replaceably connected,
(d) a microphone element which converts a voice signal into an electrical signal,
(e) a processing means which creates an acoustic signal by synthesizing the accompanying melody data from the first memory and the voice signal from the microphone element, and which creates a composite video signal using the image data from the second memory, and
(f) a transmission means which transmits a carrier wave that has a television broadcast channel frequency modulated by the acoustic signal and composite video signal from the processing means.
According to the present invention, a television set is provided along with the portable karaoke microphone device, and a carrier wave which has a television broadcast channel frequency is transmitted from this portable microphone device by a transmission means via an electrical signal line or by wireless transmission. This carrier wave is received by the television set, so that an image is displayed, and so that an acoustic output is performed. The accompanying melody data is read out from the nonvolatile first memory installed in the portable microphone device and is synthesized with an electrical signal of the voice of a singer, who is enjoying singing, from the microphone element so that an acoustic signal is created. Furthermore, a composite video signal in which respective horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals are synthesized is created by the processing means using the image data which constitutes the background images and stored in the nonvolatile second memory. The carrier wave which has a television broadcast channel frequency is modulated using the acoustic signal and composite video signal thus obtained from the processing means, and this carrier wave is transmitted. An acoustic carrier wave is frequency-modulated by the acoustic signal, and a video carrier wave is amplitude-modulated by the composite video signal. These carrier waves are transmitted by wireless transmission; and in this case, either electromagnetic waves or infrared radiation may be used.
The first and second memories may be flash memories or memories that are driven by a battery.
With such a portable karaoke microphone device, karaoke playing and singing can easily be enjoyed using, for example, a television set used in an ordinary household, etc.
The character data stored in the first memory may also be, for example a discrimination code assigned to respective characters. The processing device is constructed so that data to be displayed on the display device such as a cathode ray tube, a liquid crystal display device, etc. is created by means of font data or output data from a character selector used to display images in response to the discrimination code assigned to respective characters. As a result, the first memory can be of a smaller storage capacity.
The control data that outputs over time the character data and other image data, etc., of the accompanying melody data stored in the first memory is also stored in the first memory. Such accompanying melody data, etc. stored in the first memory may be created and stored in accordance with MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) standards.
The present invention is also characterized in that not only the accompanying melody data, but also the character data corresponding to this accompanying melody data, is stored in the first memory, and the processing means reads out the character data stored in the first memory and synthesizes the character images that express characters with the composite video signal.
According to the present invention, the character data that correspond to the accompanying melodies, such as the titles of the tunes, lyrics, etc. is also stored in the first memory, in which the accompanying melody data is stored. Furthermore, image data other than character data that correspond to the accompanying melody data may also be stored in this first memory. Such characters may include symbols, etc., in addition to characters such as hiragana, katakana, kanji (Japanese), numerals, etc.
The transmission means reads out the character data stored in the first memory and synthesizes the character images into a composite video signal together with the image data such as background images, etc. stored in the second memory. Image information and display timing data used to facilitate singing by causing the color of characters comprising the lyrics to change over time in accordance with accompanying melody data as the playing of such accompanying melody data progresses may also be contained in the first memory.
The present invention is also characterized in that at least the second memory, connector, processing means and transmission means are housed inside a long, slender housing; and a microphone element is installed in one end of this elongated housing with respect to the direction of length of the housing.
According to the present invention, the portable karaoke microphone device has a long, slender housing similar to those of existing microphones. At least the second memory, the first memory connector to which the first memory is detachably connected, the processing means and the transmission means are housed inside this housing. One or more accompanying melody data are stored in the first memory, and character data, etc. is also stored as described above. Furthermore, the first memory is detachable and replaceable. The microphone element is installed in one end of the elongated housing with respect to the direction of the length, and the singer""s voice is converted into an electrical signal. Accordingly, the portable karaoke microphone device can be handled in the same manner as an existing microphone with good operating characteristics.
The present invention is also characterized in that the microphone device includes an input operating means and a control means which controls the operation of the processing means in response to the output from this input operating means.
According to the present invention, since the input operating means is provided, and the operation of the processing means is controlled by operating this input operating means, there is no need to perform various operations in a fixed karaoke apparatus main body as in the prior art, and the operating characteristics are improved.
The present invention is also characterized in that the first memory includes: a nonvolatile memory element which stores accompanying melody data and character data that corresponds to the accompanying melody data in an electrically writable/erasable manner; a casing which accommodates the memory element and whose overall shape is so that the casing can be gripped by fingers; and a connector which is installed in the casing, has a plurality of connecting terminals facing the outside so that the respective connecting terminals are connected to the memory, and connected to an external circuit in a detachable manner.
According to the present invention, the first memory has a structure in which a nonvolatile memory element is accommodated inside a casing, and a connector used for connections is disposed in this casing. This casing has an overall shape so as to be gripped by fingers. For example, the casing has a flat shape similar to that of a postage stamp; and its size is, for example, approximately 20xc3x9720xc3x975 mm. Furthermore, the nonvolatile memory elements may be, for example, a flash memory as described above; and the accompanying melody data, character data and other data can be stored in an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory).
The present invention is further characterized in that:
the processing means includes an accompanying melody calculation means which reads out accompanying melody data from the first memory and performs a plurality of different types of the predetermined calculations;
the input operating means includes a selected melody setting means, which selects and sets accompanying melody data stored in the first memory, a calculation selection means, which selects the predetermined calculations for the accompanying melody data, and a sound quantity adjustment means, which adjusts the input sensitivity of the microphone and/or the sound quantity of the accompanying melody; and
the processing means sets the selected melody, the calculations and the sound quantity in response to the outputs of the selected melody setting means, calculation selection means and sound quantity adjustment means.
According to the present invention, the input operating means includes the selected melody setting means, the calculation selection means and the sound quantity adjustment means. Furthermore, the processing means performs the respective operations of setting selected melodies, performing the calculations and setting the sound quantity in response to the output of the input operating means. In this processing means, predetermined calculations selected by the calculation selection means contained in the input operating means are performed by an accompanying melody calculation means. This processing means may be realized by means of, for example, an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit).
The present invention is further characterized in that the selected melody setting means selects at least one mode from a plurality of modes that comprise:
a selected melody mode in which one accompanying melody data is read out from the first memory and output,
a repeat mode in which one accompanying melody data is read out from the first memory and repeatedly output,
a continuous mode in which a plurality of accompanying melody data are successively and continuously read out and output according to the order in which such data is stored in the first memory,
a random mode in which a plurality of accompanying melody data are randomly read out from the first memory and output, and
a reservation mode in which a plurality of accompanying melody data are read out from the first memory and output in a predetermined order.
According to the present invention, the selected melody setting means provided in the input operating means can select and set at least one mode selected from a plurality of modes that comprises the selected melody mode in which a single accompanying melody data is read out and played back, the repeat mode, the continuous mode, the random mode and the reservation mode. Therefore, with the selected melody setting means, the selection and setting of these numerous operating modes can be accomplished by operating the selected melody setting means of the portable karaoke microphone device. Thus, the operating characteristics are good.
The present invention is also characterized in that the calculation selection means alters the tonality, speed or musical instrument of the accompanying melody data, and selects at least one operation among various operations which alter the respective effects of echo, loudness or surround sound.
According to the present invention, the types of predetermined calculations that can be performed by the accompanying melody calculation means provided in the processing means can be selected by the calculation selection means provided in the input operating means. This calculation selection means can alter, for instance, the tonality, i.e., the key, of the accompanying melody data, the speed, i.e., the tempo, of said data, or the musical instrument on which the accompanying melody data is played. Furthermore, at least one of the effect sounds of echo, loudness or surround sound can be selected. Thus, various operations can be selected by the calculation selection means of the input operating means of the portable karaoke microphone device of the present invention, and the operating characteristics are good.
The present invention is also characterized in that the transmission means transmits a carrier wave in a radio broadcast frequency band modulated by the acoustic signal, and the input operating means includes a transmission selection operating switch which designates transmission/stop of the radio broadcast frequency band by the transmission means.
According to the present invention, a carrier wave in an information frequency band which is modulated by the acoustic signal can be transmitted by means of, for example, frequency modulation, amplitude modulation, etc. Furthermore, the transmission/stop of the radio broadcast frequency band can be designated by means of the transmission selection operating switch provided in the input operating means. By transmitting the carrier wave in a radio broadcast frequency band, it is possible to use a radio receiver to achieve acoustic output of an acoustic signal synthesizing accompanying melody data from the first memory and a voice signal from the microphone element. The transmission means can transmit such a carrier wave in a radio broadcast frequency band via an electrical signal line or via the wireless transmission of electromagnetic waves. Accordingly, karaoke playing and singing can be enjoyed without the use of image data by using a radio receiver instead of a television set.
The present invention is also characterized in that the selected melody setting means includes a disk-form knob and an encoder. The knob is installed in the housing so as to be rotatable and used to select the accompanying melody data for the selected tune mode and reservation mode, and a part of the knob is exposed via an opening in the housing. The encoder is disposed in the housing so as to be rotated by the knob. The processing means selects and sets the accompanying melody data in response to the output of the encoder.
According to the present invention, in, for example, the selected melody mode in which a single accompanying melody data is selected or in the reservation mode in which one or more accompanying melody data are selected, the portion of the knob that is exposed via the opening in the housing is operated by, for instance, the thumb so that the knob is caused to undergo an angular displacement. As a result of this angular displacement of the knob, an electrical signal such as a pulse signal, etc. is led out from the encoder; and the accompanying melody data stored in the first memory is selected and set by the action of the processing means. Thus, the selection of accompanying melody data is accomplished by the disk-form knob with improved operating characteristics.
The present invention is further characterized in that the knob is connected to the input shaft of the encoder via a flexible rotating shaft and includes a switching element which is disposed in the housing and is pressed by the knob when the knob is displaced by being pressed in the direction perpendicular to the rotating shaft, so that the switching state changes; and the processing means, in response to the output of the switching element, plays one selected accompanying melody data in the selected melody mode and stores the accompanying melody data in memory in the order of selection for reservation purposes in the reservation mode.
According to the present invention, the knob is connected to the input shaft of the encoder via the flexible rotating shaft. Therefore, this knob can be pressed and displaced toward the inside of the housing, i.e., in the direction perpendicular to the rotating shaft, from outside the housing. When the knob is pressed and displaced, the switching state of the switching element changes. For example, in a case where the switching element is in an ON or OFF state when left by itself, this switching element changes to an OFF or ON state when pressed by the knob. When the switching element changes its switching state as a result of the pressing of the knob, the selected accompanying melody data is played and played back if it is in the selected melody mode, and the selected accompanying melody data is reserved in the order in which the data is selected if it is in the reservation mode. It would also be possible to use the switching element in only the selected melody mode or reservation mode.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a karaoke apparatus which is characterized in that the apparatus comprises: the portable karaoke microphone device described above and a television set which receives the output of the portable karaoke microphone device, converts the acoustic signal into sound, and displays the composite video signal.
According to the present invention, the output from the portable karaoke microphone device is received by a common household television set which is used to receive television broadcasts. The acoustic signal is converted into sound by a speaker, and the composite video signal is visually displayed on the cathode ray tube or other display means. In this way, karaoke playing and singing can be enjoyed.
The present invention further provides a karaoke apparatus which is characterized in that the apparatus comprises: the portable karaoke microphone device described above; a television set which receives the output of the portable karaoke microphone device, converts the acoustic signal into sound, and displays the composite video signal; a server which transmits accompanying melody data and character data that corresponds to this accompanying melody data via a public telephone line; and a downloader which writes the accompanying melody data and character data transmitted by the server via the public telephone line into the first memory.
According to the present invention, the accompanying melody data and character data are received by the downloader from the server via the public telephone line and are written into the first memory. As a result, desired accompanying melody data can be selected, and this accompanying melody data and character data can be stored in the first memory. The first memory can be realized by means of an EEPROM, etc. such as a flash memory, etc. The memory may have a flat shape and the dimensions of, for example, a postage stamp as described above. Accordingly, such a first memory may be carried alone, so that a number of people carrying such memories can share the portable karaoke microphone device and enjoy karaoke playing and singing. Furthermore, since such a first memory is small in size as described above, the memory can be freely used as desired. For instance, the memory can be suspended from an individual whiskey bottle in eating and drinking establishments, etc.
Furthermore, the present invention also provides a nonvolatile memory device for use in karaoke which includes: a nonvolatile memory element which stores accompanying melody data and character data corresponding to the accompanying melody data in an electrically writable/erasable manner, a casing which accommodates the memory and can be gripped by fingers, and a connector which is installed in the casing, has a plurality of connecting terminals facing the outside so that the respective connecting terminals are connected to the memory and is connected to an external circuit in a detachable manner.
According to the present invention, the nonvolatile memory element is housed in the casing; and when the connector is connected thereto, one or more accompanying melody data as well as image data such as character data, etc. are stored therein. Accordingly, the nonvolatile memory for karaoke use can be carried and mounted in the portable karaoke microphone device, so that people having the memories can enjoy their favorite kind of karaoke singing and playing.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a remote control device for an electronic instrument which is characterized in that the remote control device for an electronic instrument comprises: a housing; a disk-form knob which is rotatably installed in the housing so that a part of this knob is exposed via an opening in the housing; an encoder which is disposed inside the housing and is rotated by the knob that is connected to the input shaft of the encoder via a flexible rotating shaft; and a switching element which is disposed inside the housing and is pressed by the knob when the knob is displaced by being pressed in the direction perpendicular to the flexible rotating shaft so that the switching state of the switching element is changed.
According to the present invention, by using the output of the encoder activated by the rotation of the knob and the output of the switching element activated by the pressing of the knob, it is possible to remote control television sets and other electrical equipment in addition to the portable karaoke microphone device. Thus, the operating characteristics can be improved.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a nonvolatile memory device which includes: a nonvolatile memory element which stores acoustic data and image data that corresponds to the acoustic data in an electrically writable/erasable manner; a casing which accommodates the memory and can be gripped by fingers; and a connector which is installed in the casing, has a plurality of connecting terminals facing the outside so that the respective connecting terminals are connected to the memory, and is connected to an external circuit in a detachable manner.
In the present invention, the nonvolatile memory device can be used not only for karaoke; and since the acoustic data and image data such as character data, etc. are stored in the nonvolatile memory element, the memory device can be used in a broad range of technical fields.